


Staking a Claim

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, face fucking, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune knows what's his and he's going to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Length Fic

**Author's Note:**

> My week 4 entry for [Mating Games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Round 2: Light vs Dark
> 
> Chapter 1 is the full uncut fic, Chapter 2 is the version I submitted to Mating Games.
> 
> This fic is like nothing I've ever written before. I took a chance for this week and I'm happy with the result. I don't expect most of my regular readers to actually read this one, though. <3

Scott swallowed roughly, trying to hide the fear in his eyes as he looked up at Stiles, not Stiles - the Nogitsune. There was nothing more unsettling than seeing Stiles' face and knowing that he wasn't there behind it, that the person looking back wasn't even a person.

"Listen, Scotty," Stiles said, his voice taking on a menacing tone. "You and I both know your history with Stiles. I'm privileged to that information, incidentally," he said, tapping his temple. "So I'm going to tell you what I want, and you're going to give it to me, understand?"

Scott swallowed roughly, but nodded. He wanted to fight back, to lash out with teeth and claws and give everything he had, but he couldn't hurt Stiles, couldn't bring himself to lay so much as a claw on him. He knew he was trapped in there somewhere, screaming for release from his own personal hell.

"Such a good Alpha," Nogitsune hummed, long fingers caressing along Scott's cheek, sending a shiver of revulsion down his spine. Normally he would welcome the touch from Stiles, but this wasn't Stiles. Even though the hands were the same, it felt different. Wrong.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott asked, watching the familiar features and how wrong they looked. His eyes were dark and sunken, cheeks hollow. None of the brightness that he usually saw in Stiles was there. Only darkness.

"You know why." Hot breath washed over Scott's face as Nogitune leaned in close, capturing his mouth with chapped lips, tongue pressing in as Scott struggled against instinct to give in. "I like pain... strife," he murmured, pulling back, tugging Scott's bottom lip between teeth that somehow seemed sharper than Stiles' normally did.

Scott whimpered, but he made no move to push him away despite his body's urging otherwise. He let those long fingers drag down the length of his button up shirt, pulling them open one by one, exposing his skin to his every whim. "I thrive off this," Nogitsune whispered, leaning close, lips moving against Scott's ear. His hands pushed beneath the edges of Scott's shirt, sliding along his skin, lingering over sensitive spots only Stiles knew. 

"Why so quiet, Scotty?" Nogitsune asked, his hands finding their way to the fly of his jeans, carefully working the button open, sliding the zipper down. Scott hated himself for how his body was already responding to the touch, his cock straining at his boxer-briefs as Nogitsune pushed his jeans down his thighs. "Look at you, so eager," he said, shoving his underwear down, exposing Scott to his greedy gaze, "I bet you'd like me to touch you, wouldn't you?"

Scott swallowed the lump in his throat, but he made no motion to answer Nogitsune otherwise.

"Doesn't matter," Nogitsune said a moment later, reaching up to grip Scott's chin and forcing him to look at him. "I'm not going to touch you." Scott didn't even have a chance to feel relieved before Nogitsune continued. "You're going to suck Stiles' dick, Scott. I'm going to fuck your mouth... make you choke. And the best part is," he paused to drag his tongue along Scott's neck. "You're going to _love_ it," he finished as he pulled back and pushed Scott to his knees.

Scott fell to his knees, his eyes now level with the bulge in Nogitsune's jeans. "I'm waiting," Nogitsune said, voice impatient as Scott swallowed the lump in his throat, his stomach sick with the knowledge of what was happening. 

Scott reached out with trembling fingers, tugging open Nogitsune's jeans and pulling them down with his boxers, an act he'd done so many times for Stiles, but felt foreign to him now. He watched as his cock fell free from his boxers, thick, heavy, and leaking pre-come. Normally his mouth would be watering at the sight, he'd nuzzle in against the coarse hairs at the base, breathing in the familiar scent and reveling in it. He couldn't do that now, knowing what he knew.

"Open your mouth for me, Scotty," Nogitsune encouraged, long fingers threading through his hair when Scott complied. Scott's lips parted as he leaned forward to wrap them around the head of his dick, tongue working along the underside and slit the way he knew Stiles liked. He wasn't prepared for what came next, though.

Nogitsune's fingers tightened in Scott's hair and all of a sudden he was thrusting into Scott's mouth roughly. Scott made a sound but it was choked off as Nogitsune's cock pressed at the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe and it was all he could do to hold onto Nogitsune's hips while he fucked into his mouth, taking the pleasure that Scott would freely give Stiles. He gasped when he could, lungs burning with each hard fought breath, only to have it stopped short by the thick cock pushing back against his throat, further down with each thrust.

Tears were streaming down Scott's cheeks and his jaw ached as he worked to keep giving Nogitsune what he wanted, trying to swallow down his length despite never having taken Stiles so deeply before. He whined as Nogitsune began to push harder and faster, the thrust of his hips becoming almost violent, the fingers in his hair tighter and more painful as he claimed Scott's mouth. And through this ordeal, Scott's body betrayed him. His cock ached to be touched, leaking all over himself like he was _enjoying_ it.

Scott felt Nogitsune's hips stutter, his rhythm lost as his orgasm grew closer. Scott did everything he could to make him come, tongue and throat working his cock. Then suddenly the hand was gone from his hair, Nogitsune's cock pulled abruptly from his mouth before he felt the hot splatter of come painting face, spilling on his tongue. To Scott's shame, that was what dragged him over, untouched, his own come coating his bared stomach and chest.

Scott glanced up at Nogitsune, the returned gaze darker than Stiles' ever was. "You're mine now, wolf," he said. "Not his. No more..." He reached down and smeared his thumb through the come on Scott's cheek, shoving it roughly into his mouth until Scott sucked it clean. Nogitsune watched this with obvious interest before disgust colored his features and he pulled his thumb from his mouth. "Disgusting," he spat, shaking his head. "Go clean yourself." He turned from Scott and sprawled across a chair, not bothering to tuck himself away. It was the last thing Scott saw before he disappeared into the bathroom to begin scrubbing away the loathing he felt for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr. (But honestly, you won't find much else like this there. I'm basically a happy, fluffy Sterek shipper).


	2. Mating Games Entry Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nogitsune knows what's his and he's going to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My week 4 entry for [Mating Games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Round 2: Light vs Dark
> 
> Chapter 1 is the full uncut fic, Chapter 2 is the version I submitted to Mating Games.
> 
> This fic is like nothing I've ever written before. I took a chance for this week and I'm happy with the result. I don't expect most of my regular readers to actually read this one, though. <3

"Listen, Scotty, we both know your history with Stiles," Nogitsune spoke, tapping his temple. "So I'm going to tell you what I want, and you're going to give it to me, understand?"

Scott swallowed roughly, but nodded. He wanted to fight back, to lash out with teeth and claws, but he couldn’t hurt Stiles. He knew he was trapped in there somewhere, his own personal hell.

"Such a good Alpha," Nogitsune hummed, caressing long fingers along Scott's cheek, sending a shiver of revulsion down his spine. Normally he would welcome the touch, but this wasn't Stiles.

"Why’re you doing this?" Scott asked, watching the familiar features, seeing none of the brightness he normally saw in Stiles. Only darkness.

"You know why." Hot breath washed over Scott's face as Nogitsune leaned close, capturing his mouth with chapped lips, tongue pressing in as Scott struggled against instinct to give in. "I like pain... strife," he murmured, pulling back, tugging Scott's bottom lip between teeth that seemed sharper than they should.

Scott whimpered, but didn’t push him away. He let those fingers grip the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. "I thrive off this," Nogitsune whispered in Scott’s ear, fingertips moving over his skin, lingering on sensitive places only Stiles knew.

Nogitsune reached for the fly of Scott’s jeans, working them open. Scott hated how his body responded to the touch, cock straining at his boxer-briefs as his jeans were pushed down. "Look at you, so eager," he said, shoving down his underwear.

Nogitsune gripped Scott’s chin, forcing him to look at him. "You're going to suck Stiles' dick, Scott. I'm going to fuck your mouth… make you choke. And the best part is," he pushed Scott to his knees. "You're going to love it."

Scott paused, eyes level with the bulge in his jeans. Nogitsune made an impatient sound and Scott swallowed the lump in his throat, his stomach sick with the knowledge of what was happening. 

Scott reached out with trembling fingers, tugging open Nogitsune’s jeans and pulling them down with his boxers. He watched as his cock fell free, heavy and leaking pre-come. Normally, his mouth would be watering at the sight, he'd nuzzle in against the coarse hairs at the base, reveling in the familiar scent. He couldn't do that now, knowing what he knew.

"Open your mouth for me," Nogitsune encouraged, fingers threading through his hair. Scott complied, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head of his dick, tongue lapping at the underside the way he knew Stiles liked.

Nogitsune's fingers tightened in Scott's hair and suddenly he was thrusting roughly into Scott's mouth. Scott made a sound that was choked off as Nogitsune pressed at the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe, barely holding it together while Nogitsune fucked into his mouth, taking the pleasure that Scott would freely give Stiles. He gasped when he could, lungs burning with each hard fought breath, only to have it stopped short by the thick cock pushing back down his throat, deeper with each thrust.

Tears were streaming down Scott's cheeks and his jaw ached as he struggled to give Nogitsune what he wanted, trying to swallow down his length. He whined as Nogitsune’s thrusts became almost violent, the fingers in his hair tugging painfully as he claimed Scott's mouth. And through this ordeal, Scott’s body betrayed him, his cock aching to be touched, leaking all over himself like he was _enjoying_ it.

Scott felt Nogitsune’s hips stutter, his rhythm lost. He did everything he knew to make him come, tongue and throat working his cock. Then suddenly the hand was gone from his hair, Nogitsune’s cock pulled abruptly from his mouth before he felt the hot splatter of come painting his face, spilling on his tongue. To Scott's shame, that was what dragged him over, untouched, his own come coating his bared stomach and chest.

Scott glanced up at Nogitsune, the returned gaze darker than Stiles' ever was. "You're mine now, wolf." He reached down, smearing his thumb through the come on Scott's cheek, shoving it into his mouth until Scott sucked it clean. Nogitsune watched with obvious interest before disgust colored his features, pulling his thumb from Scott’s mouth. "Disgusting," he spat. "Go clean yourself." He turned and sprawled across a chair, not bothering to tuck himself away. It was the last thing Scott saw before he disappeared into the bathroom to scrub away the loathing he felt for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr. (But honestly, you won't find much else like this there. I'm basically a happy, fluffy Sterek shipper).


End file.
